


Zoo Discoveries

by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses



Series: Littlejazzy Age Regression Prompts Filled [5]
Category: Psych
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caretaker Lassie, Gen, Little Shawn, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not much age play or regression in this part, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/pseuds/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses
Summary: When there is a murder at the zoo and an animal goes missing. Shawn's on the case, but Lassie isn't too happy about it. (Loosely P4)





	Zoo Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely Based on Prompt:  
> 4\. Character A lives a stressful life. One day B suggests age regression so A won’t be so worked up all the time. But with a twist

Shawn was still getting used to being a psychic detective. But, when he heard that there was a murder in the zoo. It appeared that the night security guard had been killed and their pregnant Fennec fox was now gone. He was rather excited the security cameras didn't catch anything. Gus was too busy, so it was just him. Shawn bounced slightly, it wasn't surprising the zoo was still open. He hummed looking at how the area around the Fennec fox was closed off with police tape. Buying a chocolate dipped frozen banana he happily ate it as he ducked under the tape, taking in the scene right before Lassie caught him. “What do you think you're doing here?” He snapped at the shorter man. “Oh Lassie Lassie Lassie, do you really wanna play this game again?” Shawn asked with a silly smile. The officer growled in annoyance. “We don't need your help.” Bouncing a bit on his feet he hummed once more “Are you jealous that I have a banana and you don't?" He giggled a bit. “Grow up” Lassiter snapped in annoyance. “Maybe if you embrace your inner child maybe you won't be so stressed” Shawn commented sticking his tongue out a bit. 

Shawn was delighted when he was given permission to work on the case! He was claiming that he needed to study the animals. Because one of them may have witnessed something. Lassie couldn't help follow the smaller man around, watching him, looking for anything he could use against Shawn. He was so childish and ridiculous. Heck it seemed like Shawn hadn't even noticed him, or if he had didn't care. He happily babbled on talking to the animals as if they could hear him asking them questions about their missing “friend” Of course Shawn had noticed Lassie following him, but honestly after a while he really liked talking to the animals. 

It was pretty hard finding the Fennec fox, by the time he had found her. He couldn't just leave and come back. She was in a terrible state, she was all dirty and looked hurt and had already given birth. If he had left the murderer might have came back. He was planning on selling the babies. He didn't want them getting hurt. Gus thought it was a bad idea that they needed to get the police. But, Shawn couldn't if something happened to the babies and mama fox he would feel so guilty. So he stole the cage the second he got home however he got her out of the terrible cage and set her up in his bed with all the blankets he could find. He had been reading about Fennec foxes they seemed to like blankets or at least pet ones. He had remembered Lassie's phone number, honestly he felt like the man was the best person to call.

On the phone he explained where the murderer would be and who he was, that he had an episode and found the missing fox and rescued her, in return she revealed who the murderer and her kidnapper was. While Lassie acted like he didn't believe him, he knew the man still went to check it out. No more than an hour later Juliet, Carlton, and the zoo keeper, who had been taking care of the fox during the pregnancy, was at his apartment. Shawn was sitting next to the bed, a plate full of raw meet, fruit, and vegetables that he could find in his fridge was was being eaten by the adult Fennec fox while her 5 healthy pups were nursing. “He kept her all locked up. The cage was too small and had no comfortable blankets or nothing. He hurt her kidnapping her, she put up a fight” Shawn whispered his eyes focused on the fox, his voice was shaky and when they walked closer to him they could tell he was tearing up. He looked at the woman who worked at the zoo. “Will she be okay?” It sounded weird, it had none of the confidence or cockiness that he normally had. Lassie could tell that this wasn't like one of Shawn's big shows. He was genuinely worried about the fox. The zoo keeper started to examine the animal who seemed to still be on edge a bit. “Lemonade is going to be okay, her wounds aren't that serious. She'll make a wonderful recovery, her babies all are healthy too” She explained. “I I didn't wanna cause issues so so I used gloves when I picked up the babies very carefully. I know some animals will reject their babies if they smell human on them--” The psychic whispered shyly. “That baby girl was the last one she's really small will she be okay?” He suddenly asked cutting himself off. “She's a little small, she's the runt. But, I'm sure she'll be okay. Thank you for saving Lemonade and her babies... normally us zoo keepers name them when it's not a poll event. Would you like to name one?” His eyes lit up and Shawn gained the biggest smile. “Can the lil baby girl be named Pineapple?” He asked shyly fidgeting with his sleeves. “That is a wonderful name”

It was hard seeing the foxes be taken away he promised to visit Lemonade and Pineapple and her siblings at the zoo. While Juliet left, to make sure the foxes got to the zoo safely, Lassie chose to stay. Shawn sat on his couch with a frown he didn't seem that interested in talking as he hugged the soft fluffy pillow. “Are you okay?” Carlton asked a little awkwardly. “M gonna miss em” Shawn confessed resting his head on the man's shoulder as he sat down on the couch next to him. “The zoo will take good care of them, and you could visit them” He said confessed awkwardly. “I knows” The smaller man sniffled, nibbling on his thumb. “Where's Gus? I would have thought your partner in stupidity would be here too” Lassiter questioned “He got mad ah me. Cause I wouldn't listen tah him. Buh buh if we had just left. Den den dah babbees and mama could ah gotten huwt” Shawn let out a small sob.

The two sat awkwardly on the couch in silence for the next few minutes, during that time Shawn's thumb slipped into his mouth and his other hand was playing with the buttons of Lassie's shirt. In many ways it was kind of nice. “Do yoo hate me?” The smaller man whispered looking up at him with large nervous eyes. “Why would you think I hate you?” Carlton felt a little guilty the way he was asked. “Cause yoo always angwee ah me and duh like seein' me much” Letting out a hum the police officer thought about the psychic detective sure he was annoying and a pest. But, did he hate him? Sure he could be mean to him, but Shawn enjoyed making him mad. “I don't hate you, you are a pest. But, I don't hate you”

In the end the two of them watched cartoon network until Shawn fell asleep on the couch, Lassie left shortly after. It had been kind of nice watching those cartoons with him, getting them drinks and food. Taking care of the younger man had been kind of nice. Which had only made things even more awkward for Carlton. Things in general were pretty awkward for the next couple times they saw each other. But, it was like they both mutely agreed that, that didn't happen. He was just in a weird place and Lassie happen to be the one to witness it. It wasn't like it hadn't happen before. Gus was normally the one who was there to witness it and help him a bit. Or he was alone. Shawn didn't know how to feel, when Gus was around it always felt a bit awkward but Gus didn't notice when he had these weird feelings. But, something about Lassie being there made him feel safe and happy? He couldn't understand it, but he didn't really understand why sometimes he felt... small ether. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twist A suggests B to age regress, but they find it more relaxing taking care of A
> 
> Also this was totally lowkey inspired by firecracker189's Psych series The Adventures of Carlie and Cub. Without their story I would have never realized how much I needed more Little Shawn and Caretaker Lassie stories. Also they helped me a lot with the plot ideas!


End file.
